Ensemble pour Halloween
by lolitadragnir
Summary: Un sort réunit deux élèves de Poudlard chaque année, le jour Halloween mais cette année le sort choisi deux personnes qui se chamaillent depuis des années. Que se passera-t-il?


Merci à Keepdead pour avoir corriger et modifier ce texte ^^

* * *

Depuis la création de Poudlard un étrange sort créé par les fondateurs de l'école pour trouver les âmes-sœurs est lancé chaque année à la première minute du 31 octobre, c'est-à-dire Halloween. Il empêche les deux personnes désignés de s'éloigner de plus de cinquante mètre l'une de l'autre. Il n'y a que deux moyen de s'en débarrasser : Réussir des épreuves plus ou moins dangereuse ou s'avouer son amour.

Cette année le sort créa un duo auquel personne ne s'attendait car il réunira une jeune fille de cinquième année et un garçon de septième année se trouvant dans la même maison qui se méprise pour cacher leur attirence mutuelle.

Dortoir féminin des Gryffondor, Poudlard, 31 octobre

Une jeune fille aux longs cheveux bruns se réveilla avec un mauvais pressentiment puis elle ressentit d'un seul coup une forte douleur à la tête. Elle se prépara rapidement et descendit en courant dans la salle commune où se trouvait ses amis et au moment. Elle s'aperçut que l'un deux semblait autant souffrir qu'elle et lorsque leur regard se croisèrent, le mal de tête s'apaisa. Le rouquin qui semblait également souffrir quelques minutes plutôt poussa lui aussi un soupir de soulagement et regarda dans toutes les directions comme si il cherchait quelque chose. La brune s'avança jusqu'à eux et leur dit bonjour mais d'une force étrange la poussa dans les bras du rouquin. Son meilleur ami aux cheveux brun fit tomber ses lunettes sous le choc et les autres semblèrent surpris. Harry prit la parole après avoir ramasser ses lunettes :

« ...Mione serait-il possible que le sort se soit abattu sur vous cette année ? demanda-t-il.

\- Je pense bien Harry et je crois que nous allons passer une longue journée n'est-ce pas Fred, répondit-elle a son ami puis se tourna vers le garçon qui la tenait toujours pour ne pas qu'elle tombe.

\- Oui Hermione soupira le garcon d'un ton froid

C'est après ces quelques paroles qu'ils descendirent tous manger dans la Grande Salle pendant que les deux victimes du sort essayaient de ne pas être ni trop loin ni trop proche pour ne pas attirer les soupçons. Cependant lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle après leurs amis, ils se firent applaudir par le directeur qui leur souhaita bonne chance. Hermione rougit jusqu'aux oreilles et baissa la tête tandis que Fred levait les yeux au ciel. Ils partirent s'asseoir à leur table où Hermione reçut de nombreux regards noirs des filles de sa maison se trouvant dans la même année que le garçon et baissa de nouveau la tête. Elle mangea lentement en essayant de ne pas montrer sa gêne et se leva juste après que Fred ai fini de boire son chocolat chaud et eu prit le temps d'embarquer deux croissant avec lui.

Le duo se dirigea vers la table des professeurs et écoutèrent les ordres du directeur qui leur dit de se diriger vers la salle de potion où ils réaliseront leur première épreuve. Accompagner du professeur Rogue, ils entrèrent dans la salle de classe et découvrirent qu'ils devaient réaliser deux potions, le poynectar et le filtre d'amour. La préparation du polynectar prenant un mois, cette la était juste à finir. Hermione sourit et déclara qu'elle s'occupait du polynectar, défiant Fred de dire quelque chose contre son choix, mais ce dernier soupira et se mit devant le chaudron prévu pour le filtre d'amour. Elle se mit devant son propre chaudron et suivi la recette qu'elle avait devant ses yeux. Fred fini avant elle et la regarda faire car il connaissait les capacités de la jeune fille au niveau des potions et puis pour une fois qu'il pouvait la regarder sans que personne ne le voit... il n'allait pas se priver. La sorcière fini sa potion une demi-heure plus tard et le professeur rogue n'eut pas d'autre choix de leur dire qu'ils avaient réussis à son grand désespoir. Les deux adolescents se sourirent et partirent vers leur prochain défi qui se trouvait dans la salle va-et-vient aussi appelée la salle sur demande.

Là-bas ils trouvèrent un parcours qu'ils reconnurent aussi tôt. C'est le parcours d'entraînement réunissant les trois épreuves que l'on passer lors des BUSES et furent soulager, ils avaient tout deux réussis leurs BUSES avec facilité. Hermione lui demanda alors quels sorts il maîtrisait le mieux et il lui répondit qu'il maîtrisais tout sauf draconifors et lapifors et ils ne furent plus du tout inquiets. Ils commencèrent donc le parcours où ils tombèrent sur des salamandres qu'ils vainquirent facilement grâces au sort du glacius. Hermione dut utiliser le sort draconifors pour qu'ils puissent passer au dessus d'un ravin. Fred la prit sur son dos et ils arrivèrent à l'épreuve finale de ce défi grâce au carpe retractum, un sortilège d'attraction. Arriver là-bas, Hermione transforma deux statues de dragons en lapin et libéra ainsi la clé de la porte qui signalait la fin du defi. Ils passèrent cette porte et sourirent au directeur qui les attendait. Le directeur leur dit alors que le sort ne serait pas rompu car une condition importante n'avait pas était réaliser. La brune compris aussitôt et rougit. Fred lui compris moins rapidement mais souris et se tourna vers Hermione et mit un genou au sol et pris la parole :

\- Hermione malgré toutes nos disputes au sujet des nos blagues à moi et à George, tu as toujours été là pour nous alors que nous ne sommes que les frères de ton meilleur ami, tu as su attirer mon regard et mon cœur, tu as su nous protéger et nous garder en vie par on ne sait quels moyens et c'est pour que je voudrais te poser une question, prononça-t-il d'un seul coup.

\- Je...vas-y, souffla-t-elle du bout des lèvres

\- Veux-tu accepter d'être ma petite amie ?

-Hm...laisse-moi réfléchir, commença-t-elle en souriant devant sa mine déconfite, oui !

Fred la pris dans ses bras, la souleva et l'embrassa. Il lui murmura à l'oreille qu'il l'aimait depuis le début et l'embrassa à nouveau sous les yeux amusés de leurs amis et du directeur tandis que les autres les regardaient avec une sourire aux lèvres. Et alors le sort fut rompu.


End file.
